1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary relate to an electronic device and a method of extracting and using a semantic entity in a text message of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent electronic devices provide various features to users. For example, electronic devices provide a number of features, such as a basic mobile phone service that allows a user to call, built-in cameras to capture an image or video, video streaming, video downloading, Internet access and browsing, and the like. Further, electronic devices provide a message function through which a user can exchange messages with other users. Recent electronic devices display transmitted/received messages through a user interface in a conversation type. Transmission of messages between users using electronic devices plays an important role in information transmission between the users.
Meanwhile, when a user desires to recall a semantic entity (for example, a place name, a shop name, and an address) received through messages transmitted/received to/from an electronic device when necessary later, the user should pass through a complex process to recall and search for some of the content to be found, or recall a conversation partner to which a semantic entity was transmitted, as well as, a conversation time, and search for the corresponding content.